Harry Potter Song-fictions
by CasiaCecilia
Summary: ok, These just like, pop into my head, so any ideas for songs, tell me! also, i might make some mistakes cos I ain't read 'em in a while.
1. Eyes Open

**Song-fic – eyes open by Taylor Swift.**

**AN: ok, first song-fic, first idea popped into my head after reading my friends so, yeah, reviews helpful (and not mean please) and hope you enjoy! BTW I know that this song was for hunger games and therefore, a war in its own but, hey, what can you do?**

Everybody was waiting for the moment they wanted so badly to happen, for Harry potter to defeat the dark lord once again. He had done it as a baby, so why hadn't he done it again? They asked. But it was more difficult. There were so many horcruxes that wouldn't destroy themselves, and then there were the many times that they had defeated certain death, more times than Harry cared to count. Besides, the drama with Ron and Hermione was extremely distracting.

Yesterday, the innocent pupils of Hogwarts were just children, but they went back to school, knowing Hogwarts wouldn't be the same because of Dumbledore's death and Draco's betrayal. Hermione, Harry and Ron knew they couldn't come back to Snape being headmaster and so, they left to destroy the remaining horcruxes and eventually, Voldemort. They knew their families wicshed them well, but they couldn't face telling them, so they left without another word said

They had happily played quidditch in the extensive lands woods owned by the Weasley's but they couldn't shake the thoughts of the new head-master Snape, and how they would treat the pupils. Harry knew it was his duty to fulfil his headmaster's wishes and so, left to defeat Voldemort on his own, but Ron and Hermione had his back no-matter what._  
__  
_

They knew that one wrong move could send them with a one-way ticket to Azkaban prison, so they did everything magically and humanly possible to complete their quest, as Hermione put it, and covered every track they made. They always had an eye, or ear open, for sounds of approaching people or predators.

They knew that Fred and George had set up a station on the muggle's radio, used to share deaths and enlighten the magical society of any news on the 'Harry and Voldemort' ongoing battle. Everyone had their eyes and ears stuck to the televisions or radios, just waiting to hear if someone they knew or loved was gone for good or if they were safe and sound

The people of Hogwarts could be beaten for the slightest of things, like being awake after 9 o'clock, or being a couple of seconds late for a lesson. Everyone had to watch their step, one toe a millimetre out f line, could cost them some serious bruises.

Hermione was always alert when Harry was asleep and even when Harry was meant to be, It was Hermione who had thought of everything. Harry and Hermione had been left by Ron, Harry slipped out with Voldemort's name and that meant they were caught and brought to Malfoy Manor **(Is that its name? not a clue. Feel free to correct me) **

They were on their own, or so they thought. Brought into the dungeons that made out a figure; two, three, four figures. Then one stepped out into the light. In the faint glow of the moon, they saw Luna Lovegood, with a split lip and black eye. They slept in the dungeon for a few days, but always with open eyes and ears, ready for any advance on people. The only thing that changed was Ron got thrown in as well.

The other characters in the dungeon always looked to Harry, Ron and Hermione together no matter what. They wanted to see if rumours were true, Hermione and Harry were NOT a couple and Ron and Harry DID leave each other but Ron DID come back.

When they escaped to the beach, they were all ready to run, and after recovery of precious blood and allies, they did just that. They ran. They ran to Hogsmede and to Hogwarts via the Hogshead. They made their entrance as new as possible, making Snape seem worse than he actually was.

The night of Hogwarts battle was upon them and they fought until they could no longer stand, for the amount of spells they had dodged and they could no longer speak for the amount of spells they had screeched. Some people fought on and some cried because they had lost their friend, sibling, or loved one. But the casualty that hit hardest was Fred Weasley. Harry went to see Voldemort, as he had asked, to finish this for good. It had gone on long enough and had killed too many people. Harry was exhausted beyond measure but kept going until he knew he could rest, until Voldemort was gone forever.

Harry had to keep his eyes open, to stay awake until he could sleep easy once more. Harry could only sleep when Voldemort et him, When Voldemort killed him(more-over, the horcruxes inside him.)

Harry cast his spell and left it at that. He finished Voldemort off, and passed out. He dreamt happily, for the first time that year, knowing he was safe. But in his head, he knew he had one more thing to do. As he passed out he remembered and the last thing he remembered saying was Ginny. No-one knew he had passed out, they thought he was dead, so they checked for heartbeat and the rising and falling of the chest, all vital sigs, but none prevailed so they lifted him up, and put him on a bed in the hospital wing. He woke up and hour later to grieving people all around him, who sighed with relief when they knew he was awake, but no-one alive was happier that Ginny at that moment, who squealed, ran forwards and kissed him, before having to literally be dragged off him so he could rest a little longer.

He woke up and was allowed to walk around. And the first thing he said, of his own free will was, 'Ginny, will you marry me?'

**AN: Sorry, guys, not allowed the lyrics. Its eyes Open and like, half a verse, half a verse chorus ect. I got the lyrics from lyrics a-z i think. Sorry again, CasiaCecilia xx**

**Here's a link to the official lyrics video anyway **

**Eyes open lyrics official Video: watch?v=8hsVICl7d8k**


	2. No Bravery

No Bravery – Harry potter song-fic

**AN: Thank you to hplover1999 for the suggestion for the song. _I am really sorry, but i have been officially told that I can't have these lyrics on the page. I feel really bad, but i'll just put a link in and you can hear it from there. _**

**_No Bravery Official Video : watch?v=gh41Wxez9PE_**

Children, anxious to be soldiers and happy to be killed for the greater good, standing, trying not to cry or show any signs of exhaustion. No-one wanted to accept that Harry was dead, as they saw his lifeless body in Hagrid's arms. Lord Voldemort had been here, and was back again, to gain more followers.

Everyone had brothers who died during the battle. Some people knew Remus and Tonks, who had been killed, obliterated even, Destroyed by the Death-eaters. The death-eaters knew nothing of Teddy at home, child of Remus and Tonks, now to grow up without parents.

None of the death-eaters decided to stand up anymore. They decided to surrender once Harry had killed Voldemort. They were no-longer brave, no-longer alive inside.

Everyone felt hurt and left. No-one knew how others could feel the same as them. Woman chose to weep, to let out the fear and relief and anger they had pent up for so long. Fear of Voldemort and fear for Harry; Relief that Harry is Ok and relief he did come back; Anger at Voldemort for Killing innocent lives and loved ones.

Everyone in the battle, on the side of Hogwarts had sent up red sparks. It was The Riddle's time to die. Neville ran and got to the end of the corridor, turned left and ran into the room of requirement and couldn't utter the words of the attack and Voldemort's appearance. He didn't have to though. Everyone was afraid and knew what had happened. Neville didn't have to say anything for anyone to see the fear in his eyes, and in those around him.

The inhabitants of the Room of Requirement were no longer brave and no longer ready to fight Voldemort

Neville was leading all the pupils to war, to fight Voldemort. They knew why, but could not ask to confirm their thoughts on why he had come

Many men and women had laid down their lives for Harry Potter. They had fought long and hard for this, Everyone was hateful toward Voldemort and what he had done to every man and every woman.

No-one was ready to fight anymore and no-one was ready. They grieved the loss of everyone willing to fight. They wanted to get vengeance and to get pay back on Voldemort. But they couldn't… until Harry


	3. Picture To Burn

Picture to burn – Romione Song fic

**An: I hope this is enough editing to not get a sue or anything, But tell me if it isn't it's just, this one really has to have the lyrics to make sense**

Hermione was extremely annoyed at Ron breaking up with her… again. She was so annoyed; she put all her free-time into making up a song about it. After only a few short days, her break up song was finished and she decided that she would sing it to him as soon as he'd apparated back to the flat they'd rented.

She spent the next few days teaching herself how to play the chords necessary for her song. She didn't want to use magic as it shows that she hadn't been too bothered. On the 10th day after the breakup, her song was ready.

Ron had had a horrific day. There was 5 hours training, followed by a training match and a 30 minute break, where he met up with Harry, before getting back to another 2 hours of training and then a match in the rain. When he apparated home, he wanted 5 minutes to himself, then to go and talk to Hermione about what she wanted to do about the place.

Hermione heard a distinctive crack from just inside the hall. She started to tune up her guitar for the 15th time since she got home from St. Mungo's. Ron heard a guitar and started to make his way down the hall. Hermione heard footsteps and started to play the chords. Ron burst through the door and Hermione started smiling at his befuddled expression.

"Wha... Why... guitar... When... How..." Ron bumbled incoherently. Hermione openly laughed at this and motioned him to sit down. Ron sat down, still bumbling inarticulately and Hermione started to sing. Instead of a feeble croak emitting from her throat as had happened whenever she'd tried to practice, she made a beautiful sound.

"State the obvious, I didn't get my spell-bound fantasy  
I realized you love yourself more than you could ever love me  
So go and tell your friends that I'm too clever and bossy

That's fine you won't mind if I say  
By the way...

I hate that stupid old Ford An-gel-is  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me cast a spell  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn"

Hermione stopped singing a second to take in Ron's expression. He was utterly confused and didn't know how to re-act.

"There's no time for tears,  
I'm just sitting here planning my revenge  
There's nothing stopping me  
From going out with all of your best friends  
And if you come around saying sorry to me  
My daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be

I hate that stupid old Ford An-gel-is  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me cast a spell  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn"

Hermione decided to accio a Photo book. She said "Incendio" and it flew up in flames, but little did Ron know, before Ron had got home, she put an anti-flammatory spell on all the objects in the house, so none of the pictures would actually burn and she wouldn't regret anything

"And if you're missing me,  
You'd better keep it to yourself  
'cause coming back around here  
Would be bad for your health...

'cause I hate that stupid old Ford An-gel-is  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me cast a spell  
On all my wasted time  
In case you haven't heard,  
I really really hate that...

stupid old Ford An-gel-is  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me cast a spell  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn"

Hermione pulled out a picture of Her and Ron on their first date, back in Hogwarts, when Harry was away. She Incendio-ed it and watched Ron's face as she made it float in front of his face and shrivel up. He tured from confused to horrified to angry and back to confused again. Hermione smiled wryly and finished the song off...

"In-cen-dio, baby, burn  
You're just another picture to burn  
Baby, burn..."

Hermione stopped to see Ron's reaction. he had his head in his hands and was obviously trying to decide why she'd done this. Hermione leaned forward and took a good look at the picture she'd burnt. Ron looked up at her, and she waved her wand, returning the whole room to how it was before and walked out, smiling to herself, leaving Ron to his thoughts.


	4. Wings

**AN: yeah sorry it took a while, I was gonna do a Christmas God rest ye merry hippogriff, but I got stuck. WTWR helped but it was sooo hard. Maybe next Christmas? Ah well. Here is Wings! HP Style! R+R please**

* * *

One day, buckbeak felt neglected in his home and he decided to give an encouraging speech to Sirius. The next day, he started writing this speech. He decided to sing it because well, he could. 5 days later, he was ready. Sirius walked in and was serenaded with this.

My name is Buckbeak, and I don't let NOBODY get in _my_ way!

Mama told me not to waste my life

She said spread your wings my little hippogriff

Don't let what they say keep you up all night

And if they Crucio you,

Then you can walk on by

My feet, feet can't touch the ground

And I can't hear a sound

But they just keep on running up their mouths yeah

Walk, walk on over there

'Cause I'm too fly to care, oh yeah

Their words don't mean a thing

We're not listening

Keep talking, all I know is

Mama told me not to waste my life,

She said spread your wings my little Hippogriff

Don't let what they say keep you up at night

And they can't detain you

'Cause I am made to fly

And we don't let nobody bring us down

No matter what you cast it won't hurt me

Don't matter if they fall from the sky

These wings are made to fly

They're firing up that courtyard

I know we're gonna help out someday

But we need someone like Harry Potter

Spells, spells from here and there

And you don't even care, oh yeah

Their words don't mean a thing

I'm not listening

Keep talking, all I know is

Mama told me not to waste my life,

She said spread your wings my little Hippogriff

Don't let what they cast keep you up at night,

And they can't detain you

'Cause I am made to fly

And we don't let nobody bring us down

No matter what you cast it won't hurt me

Don't matter if they fall from the sky

These wings are made to fly

I don't need no one saying go, go, go, go

I don't hear no one saying no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no

You better keep on walking

I don't wanna hear your talking, Lucius

You better keep on walking

I don't wanna hear your talking, Lucius

Their words don't mean a thing

We're not listening

They're just like water off my wings

Mama told me not to waste my life

She said spread your wings my little Hippogriff

Don't let what they say keep you up at night

And they can't detain you

'Cause I am made to fly

And we don't let nobody bring us down

No matter what you say it won't hurt me

Don't matter if they fall from the sky

These wings are made to fly

And we don't let nobody bring us down

No matter what you say it won't hurt me

Don't matter if they fall from the sky

These wings are made to fly

And we don't let nobody bring us down

No matter what you say it won't hurt me

Don't matter if they fall from the sky

These death eaters gonna cry.

After all this 3 minutes and 40 seconds of singing, Sirius had stood shocked and as Buckbeak finished, Sirius debated internally between taking the Hippogriffs words seriously, forgetting them and running screaming out of the room. He went with the last option.


End file.
